Seria Sezonowa
by RadioactiveCs
Summary: Seria sezonowo, czyli 1 drabble na 1 sezon. Sezony 8-11 były pisane przed obejrzeniem ich przeze mnie!
1. Tamto Życie

Powrót do życia łowcy był dla Sama wyjątkowo prosty. O wiele prostszy, niż pragnąłby przyznać przed samym sobą. Odnosił bowiem wrażenie, że wcale nie tak powinien się czuć.

Nie mógł jednak nic z tym zrobić. Przez wiele lat, od wczesnego dzieciństwa, to właśnie było jego życiem. Impala, brat u boku i czyhające na nich w pobliżu stworzenia nie z tego świata.

Zaczął to analizować, gdy po nocy spędzonej w obskurnym motelu, na jeszcze obskurniejszym łóżku, obudził się o wiele bardziej wyspany niż po którejkolwiek spędzonej z Jess.

Niezależnie od wyciągniętych wniosków, nie zamierzał przyznać się bratu do tych zdradzieckich myśli.


	2. Demon zły, nie wolno

Tamtego dnia czas dla Deana zatrzymuje się na godzinie dziesiątej czterdzieści jeden rano. Przez całą wieczność nie może oddychać, myśleć i żyć, a słowa lekarza rozbrzmiewają tak, jakby odbijały się tysiąckroć od szpitalnych kafli i dopiero potem, z impetem, uderzały w jego głowę.

Chłodne ostrze zrozumienia zaczyna torować sobie drogę ku jego świadomości. Ojciec Deana złamał podstawową zasadę, tę, dzięki której Sam uczył się mówić: demon zły, nie wolno.

Mimo wszystko, Dean nie może go winić. Bo rodzina stoi ponad zasadami.

 _Chcesz, żebym zajął się Sammym? Spokojnie, robię to od lat_ — myśli. Czas wznowić polowanie. Winchesterowie łatwo się nie poddają.


	3. Utrata brata

Gdy wiesz, co może czaić się w ciemności, nie mówisz dziecku: nie ma się czego bać. Dlatego Sam dorastał ze świadomością, że potwory istnieją, ucząc się jak bronić przed nimi innych i jak nie dać się obezwładnić strachowi.

W pewnym momencie zostały mu już tylko dwie rzeczy, którym musiał stawiać czoła: klauni i utrata brata. Sprawa zabójczego klauna pokazała, że po konfrontacji z pierwszym może zasnąć nawet bez koszmarów. Za to wtorek Trickstera… Był prawdziwym horrorem.

Możliwe, że powinien podziękować mu za całe zajście, bo po doświadczeniu tylu śmierci brata, odczuwał jeszcze większą potrzebę zerwania ciążącego na duszy Deana kontraktu.


	4. Bóg i jego dupki

W całym swoim życiu Dean nie wierzył w Boga, a tym bardziej w anioły. Nie rozumiał ludzi podążających za wiarą, nie wiedział, jak można liczyć na zbawienie od jakiegoś sztywnego dziadka i bandy jego pierzastych sług.

Poza tym, gdyby niebiańskie stworzenia istniały — musiałyby być strasznymi dupkami, niewiele lepszymi od potworów, na które polował. Nie potrafił sądzić inaczej, kiedy widział, co działo się na świecie i jak wiele pracy ciągle miał. Obserwując codziennie utraty, cierpienie i śmierć, trudno uwierzyć w nieograniczoną miłość i dobro. Dlatego Bóg i jego anioły musiałby być dupkami.

I, jasna cholera, chociaż raz mógłby nie mieć racji.


	5. Obiecać wszystko

Momentami Sam czuł się jakby był adorowaną kobietą, o której serce walczył uparty młodzieniec.

Problem w tym, że wcale nie był kobietą, dusza nie była sercem, a młodzieniec nie był młodzieńcem, tylko drugim najstarszym archaniołem, inaczej znanym jako żywe ucieleśnienie zła, szatan we własnej osobie.

Lucyfer obiecywał mu to, czego ten zawsze pragnął, a czego nigdy nie udało mu się zdobyć na dłużej niż kilka chwil. Oferował stabilny układ, wystarczyło powiedzieć tak…

Sam bał się, że w końcu ulegnie... Lucyfer znajdzie jego słaby punkt, złoży ofertę nie do odrzucenia.

A wtedy nie będą go powstrzymywać tak zawzięcie, jaki powstrzymywali Deana.


	6. Opuszczony

Kiedy po Apokalipsie rozpętała się niebiańska wojna, Dean czuł się tak opuszczony, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nie tylko dlatego, że Sam nie miał duszy, a Castiel czasu.

Przedtem Dean nie znał uczucia spokoju i stabilizacji, posiadania rodziny — żony i dziecka (nawet jeśli Lisa tak naprawdę nie była jego żoną, a Ben nie był jego synem). Teraz mu to odebrano, a utrata zawsze bolała bardziej od niewiedzy.

A potem Sam odzyskał duszę… A Castiel stał się bogiem. I Dean wolałby drugi raz walczyć z Zachariaszem oraz pieczęciami niż widzieć upadek swojego przyjaciela i ponownie tracić Lisę, tym razem definitywnie, na zawsze. Wiecznie.


	7. Zniszczony

W swoim życiu Sam stracił już bardzo wiele. Można by się spodziewać, że się do tego przyzwyczai. Przecież z tym od zawsze wiązało się życie łowcy. Ludzie pojawiali się i odchodzili, związki trwały może i namiętnie, ale krótko. Niczego nie można było być pewnym, nawet tego czy następnego dnia wstanie słońce.

A jednak śmierć Bobby'ego załamała go bardziej niż którakolwiek wcześniejsza utrata. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak źle. Tak pusto, tak okropnie, tak… Zniszczony.

Świadomość, że mężczyzna, którego traktował jak ojca — lepiej niż ojca — został na ziemi jako duch, wcale nie ułatwiała pogodzenia się z sytuacją. A przecież musiał.


	8. Zupełnie coś innego

Chociaż mieli jasną umowę, że kiedy następnym razem umrą, to tym razem na dobre i nie będą próbowali się wskrzeszać czy w inny sposób przywracać, Dean nie mógł powstrzymać zbierającego się w nim żalu do Sama.

I nie miało znaczenia, że po apokalipsie zrobił to samo — spełnił życzenie brata, spróbował ułożyć sobie życie. To było coś zupełnie innego! Dean dostał dokładne instrukcje: idź i zwiąż się z Lisą.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to słabe wytłumaczenie. Mimo wszystko nie rozumiał decyzji brata i był nią zawiedziony. Liczył na coś innego. Przecież Sammy nigdy wcześniej nie liczył się z jego zdaniem...


	9. Znoszony

Będąc osobą dosyć empatyczną, Sam w swoim życiu czuł bardzo wiele. Oczywiście, z wyjątkiem okresu, gdy nie czuł nic dzięki brakowi posiadania własnej duszy, przez którą przepływały wszelkie emocje. W każdym razie bezduszność miał już za sobą, a można powiedzieć, że w sumie i ona to jakieś odczucie, prawda?

Nie, niestety nie.

Obojętność to zbawienie. Bez duszy było mu po prostu dobrze — o ile można tak powiedzieć. Nie znał niczego innego.

Teraz czuł się… oszukany, wykorzystany, znoszony.

Oszukany przez własnego brata, prawego człowieka, też coś.

Wykorzystany w chwili słabości.

I znoszony, przez kogoś, kto nawet nie raczył użyć prawdziwego imienia.


	10. Zapalnik

Emocje, które odczuwał jako demon nie mogły równać się z tymi ludzkimi. Radość, zadowolenie czy nawet smutek wydawały się zamglone. Za to złość, nienawiść, łatwość wpadania w gniew… To nabrało jeszcze większej mocy.

Po uleczeniu przerażała go myśl, że ten cały gniew, ta złość, ta nienawiść, ten popęd krwi, łatwość zabijania z błahych powodów... Że to wszystko było w nim od dawna, zanim został demonem; i czekało tylko na jakikolwiek powód, by dał upust tym uczuciom.

Dlatego drżał, podejmując się zabicia Kaina. I bał się, że słowa pierwszego mordercy okażą się prorocze.

W końcu, nic nie brało się z niczego.


	11. O Boże, Bóg

O Boże, o Boże, o Boże!

To był Bóg! Najprawdziwszy Bóg! We własnej osobie. Znaczy, w osobie Chucka, ale tak jakby we własnej. Znaczy, chyba własnej.

Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. TO BYŁ BÓG. B-Ó-G. Wiedział, oczywiście wiedział, jak irracjonalnie się zachowuje, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na samoistne włączenie trybu fanboya (teraz trochę lepiej rozumiał psychofanki Supernatural, bo, o Boże, to był Bóg, i on całkowicie, i niezaprzeczalnie był właśnie takim prawdziwym psychofanem).

Miał tyle pytań! Ledwo wytrzymał, by nie wykrzyczeć ich w sekundzie, gdy się pojawił. Bo...

O Boże, o Boże, o Boże! BÓG!


End file.
